


Like This

by sixtysevenlmpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt, Weecest, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtysevenlmpala/pseuds/sixtysevenlmpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the anonymous prompt: "weecest ~ dean letting sam finger him for the first time ~ dean 19/sam 15 if possible?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like This

“ _Careful_ , Sammy.” Dean’s voice is edged with equal parts need, nerves and coarse bitchiness. But he figures when he’s lying on his back with a pillow under his ass and his legs spread like some kind of slut, he’s allowed to take a slightly pissy tone with his brother.

“I’m sorry,” Sam breathes sincerely, placing a kiss to Dean’s hip that makes Dean’s heart skip from the sheer innocence of it. Still, that doesn’t change the fact that he’s currently trying to bury two fingers inside Dean with the little to no finesse of any fifteen year old boy.

“Just—more lube. Asshole,” Dean mutters, looking down his squirming body to catch Sam’s eyes, and Sam swallows and nods, grabbing for the discarded tube and yanking his fingers out, pulling a hissed breath from between Dean’s teeth. Before he can do anything, Dean props himself up on his elbows, plucking the lube from Sam’s hands. “Let me,” he mutters as he drizzles some of the liquid into his palm and then slicks Sam’s fingers up, lacing them through his own.

Unprompted, Sam leans in and catches Dean’s mouth, sweet and soft, and Dean smiles into the kiss.

“C’mon then, baby brother,” Dean smirks, sweeping Sam’s hair off his forehead before flopping back down against the pillows, arms folded behind his head. “Give it to me.”

Sam rolls his eyes – “Shut _up_ , Dean,” – and shoves Dean’s legs further apart, a little more roughly than necessary. His fingertips are careful, though, when they circle Dean’s hole, petting lightly enough to send shivers skittering across Dean’s skin.

“Start with just one, yeah,” Dean sighed, breath catching as Sam does just that, wriggling one thin finger inside him and _pushing_ until he can’t go any further. Dean gasps quietly, turning his face into the pillow and fighting to keep his hips still as Sam slowly slides his finger out and back in, again and again and again, taking his sweet time in unravelling Dean’s sanity thread by fraying thread.

“Like this?” Sam asks, and it’s a genuine question, wide eyes gazing down at Dean from where Sam’s kneeling between his legs, concentration etched into every contour of his face.

“Yes,” Dean chokes out, “’nother one, c’mon, Sam,” as Sam curiously curls his finger, bumping right up against one of those spots deep inside that Dean’s only ever managed to brush against, alone in the shower, one finger awkwardly crooked inside of him. Sam bites his lip and does as he’s told, slipping out of Dean and pressing back in with two. Dean moans at the burn of it, the feeling of himself stretching around Sammy’s fingers, sharp shoots of pain between his thighs as he tips his head back vulnerably.

The mattress dips and suddenly Sam’s mouth is there, silky-soft lips latching onto his newly-exposed neck and sucking a bruise into his skin, little tongue darting out to soothe over the red-purple mark blooming there. Dean groans as Sam’s fingers shift deeper inside of him, and his arm is wedged awkwardly between them but his fingers are long and perfect and fucking into him in a shaky rhythm, so Dean just throws an arm around Sam’s neck, dragging him into a real kiss and whimpering a little into his mouth.

Sam mumbles, “You—do you want more?” and Dean pauses a little to catch his breath before shaking his head. “No,” he replies, “just like this— fuck, feels good like this,” and Sam smiles, bright and sunny and delighted at the sight of Dean falling apart beneath him.

Dean’s hips are shifting restlessly, grinding down onto the intrusion, and as much as Dean doesn’t _want_ to ride Sam’s hand like a whore, every tiny circle of his hips melt his bones a little more, every buck and jerk pushing his cock up into Sammy’s soft belly and making him moan.

“God,” he gasps, “s-so good, Sammy. Good—good fuckin’ boy, fillin’ me up like this, just like I tell you, huh? Make me so hot, baby, f-fuck—“ and Sam _moans_ into his mouth as he tugs at a chunk of Sam’s hair, even though Sam’s not the one with two fingers pressing clumsily into _his_ prostate. “Sammy,” Dean groans helplessly, grappling to hold on to the last shreds of his control but it’s slipping with every uncoordinated shove of Sam’s fingers into his ass.

“Yeah, s’okay,” Sam mumbles, pecking sweetly at Dean’s lips when Dean becomes too preoccupied to kiss more technically than that.

Dean locks his thighs around Sam’s skinny waist, hard muscles keeping him right where he wants him as he ruts his cock against the bare, lean skin of Sam’s stomach. He can hear himself making the most embarrassing sounds, sounds like the ones that chick Carly had made when he’d had her in the alley behind the bar the other day; soft, high-pitched whines, little whimpers that catch in his throat and flush his cheeks with pink.

“You’re so gorgeous like this, Dean,” Sam whispers in pure awe, and Dean jerks his hips, clenches around Sam’s fingers and comes with a shout and a yank on Sam’s hair.

“Fuck,” Dean breathes with a shaky laugh a few minutes later, once he’s caught his breath back.

“Yeah,” Sam agrees, grinning and climbing on top of him where he’s sprawled haphazardly on the bed. “So, my turn next time?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment/kudos if you liked! :-)


End file.
